Interdimensional Justice
by Redbird2099
Summary: Trying to stop a threat, Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen and Clark Kent are sent unwillingly to another dimension. Finding themselves in an unknown world full of monsters, kingdoms and so, so many weapons they must stick together to survive.
1. Crazy New World

Bart Allen slammed against the glass wall of his cell. He couldn't believe it, he'd been captured **again**. What made it worse that it had been Lex Luthor who caught him both times. Lex smiled from outside the cell.

"I think you know how this goes!" he called out holding up a control. With a sinister smile Lex pressed a button on the control and the floor below Bart lit up with electricity. Bart immediately began to race around the circular cell, desperately avoiding being electrocuted.

Lex left the young speedster running and proceeded to the viewing bay of another room. Inside the room was a large metal cylindrical prism with machinery sticking out of it from almost every angle.

"Ready Mr Luthor," a scientist announced.

"Proceed," Lex replied and the scientist began typing commands into his computer. Bart thought the cell he was in was simply to hold him, however, as he ran the scientist was drawing his energy and using it as fuel.

"We need more energy," the scientist realised. In response Lex dialled up the control. Back in his cell, Bart was forced to run faster as the electricity was becoming more intense. A flash of blinding light flooded the room as the cylindrical prism created a blue portal inside it. From the viewing bay, everyone watched in wander.

In the halls of the facility a security guard was thrown through the air. Clark Kent, Green Arrow and Aquaman ran through, searching for their friend.

"Got him!" Clark announced, scanning the facility with his x-ray vision. Clark raced through the facility and in an instant Clark smashed through Bart's cell, freeing the young speedster.

"You okay?" he asked. Bart nodded, barely conscious, his nose gushing with blood. Suddenly alarms started blaring all throughout the facility.

"What's happening?" Lex demanded as the scientist scanned through his computer.

"The power source has stopped running," he replied, on the brink of panicking.

"If the power source isn't on then how is the portal open?"

"I don't… I think its self sustaining," the scientist answered.

"How do we shut it off?"

"We can't." Lex thought this over for a second.

"Evacuate the facility," he ordered.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked as the team reunited.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but the room next to you guys is spiking with energy," Cyborg replied from watchtower. The reason he wasn't on the mission was because he'd been injured in a recent fight and his legs were in desperate need of a repair.

"We have to get out of here!" Oliver shouted as scientists and security guards began to evacuate.

"Whatever's spiking could be dangerous. We need to stop it," Clark argued racing towards the room. Knowing he was right the rest of the team followed. As they entered the room they were amazed to see a blue portal. There amazement quickly vanished as they desperately fought the pull of the portal and tried to stand their ground.

"How do we stop **that**?!" Bart shouted.

"The machinery seems to be fuelling it," Clark noticed. "Destroy it," Clark ordered. Clark blasted it with his heat vision and Oliver shot at it with explosive arrows. Much to their dismay the portal didn't close. It was completely self-sustainable.

"Now what?" Arthur asked. Clark noticed the prism the portal was in and began blasting it. The rest of the team realised what he was doing and began to help. The prism crumbled to the ground and the portal began to shrink. However, as it did bolts of lightning shot out from it.

"Move!" Oliver ordered as he raced for the exit. Just as he reached the door a bolt of lightning struck him and he disappeared.

"Oliver!" They cried. Another bolt of lightning crashed into Arthur followed immediately by Bart. Clark watched in horror as his friends disappeared from existence. Finally, a lightning bolt struck Clark and he was vaporised like his friends. After Clark disappeared the portal continued to shrink until it finally closed completely.

When Clark was zapped by the lightning he didn't have time to think about what would happen. However, if he'd had time he never would have expected what did happen. All around him was blue energy. He felt as though he was falling with no sign of him ever stopping. After what felt like hours there was a sudden flash of blue lightning and Clark was sent crashing into the ground.

Picking himself up from the ground he looked around himself and discovered he was surrounded by forest.

"Clark!" A voice cried. Clark spun around to discover Oliver, Bart and Arthur racing to his side.

"Where are we?" Clark asked, picking himself up off the ground.

"Not sure," Arthur replied.

"Let's see if we can get to higher ground," Oliver suggested. "Try figure out where the hell we are."

A deep growl echoed nearby.

"Ahh, what was that?" Bart asked. Suddenly a giant black bear with spikes sticking out of its back smashed through the trees and attacked them. The team dove to cover as he beast charged for them.

"What the hell it that thing?!" Bart shouted.

"I have no idea!" Oliver replied. "But it sure aint Winnie the Pooh." Oliver drew his bow and began unleashing arrows into the beast. Clark ran up to the monster as it wildly swung its claws. Clark stood form, expecting the animals claws to shatter upon impact with him. However, much to his surprise the beast sliced at him and he fell to the ground. He clutched his chest in unusual pain and was stunned to find he was bleeding.

"Hey ugly!" Arthur shouted. Just as the beast looked at him he hook punched it as hard as he could. The monster, caught off balance was unable to stop bat from delivering hundreds of punches a super speed. Oliver fired an arrow at the beast which exploded upon impact.

The team watched, stunned, as the beast dropped dead before disappearing into smoke.

"What the hell was that!" Bart cried. "How the hell could it hurt Clark, where the hell are we and and and what happened to the freaking moon?" The team looked up to see a shattered moon shining in the night sky.

"I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Oliver mumbled.

Professor Ozpin stood in his office at Beacon Academy, looking out onto the city of Vale. In the distance four lightning bolts shot out of the sky, all seconds after the other. He looked to the skies and discovered there wasn't a cloud in sight. 'Now what could that be?' He wandered.

The team watched in wander as they approached a city.

"Where the hell are we?" Barts asked for the millionth time.

"You'll know as soon as we do," Oliver replied. "So, we've reached the town. Now what?" Arthur asked.

"For starters we need to get out of these outfits," Oliver took charge. "Bart, you recon you can find a clothes store and grab us some clothes?"

"No problemo Robin Hood," Bart replied.

"Wait, we can't just steal clothes," Clark protested.

"Clark we have no idea where we are and from the looks of it we're on another freaking planet. I'm pretty sure it's okay is we borrow a few clothes." Oliver argued. Clark conceded he was right and let Bart run.

A few minutes later Bart appeared in front of them, a pile of clothes in his hands. He also carried duffle bags for them to put their gear into. Oliver wore long black pants, a dark green t-shirt and a brown jacket. Arthur wore an orange and grey shirt and dark blue jeans. Bart wore a long sleeved red top and red jeans. Finally, Clark remained in his usual jeans, blue shirt and red jacket. Dressed and ready to go, they headed out into this unknown world.

They walked down the streets of the city not focusing on where they were going. Every person they passed they starred suspiciously at. Just when they thought things couldn't get any crazier they saw a man with antlers across the street from them.

"I'm not the only one seeing that right?" Bart asked. The team starred stunned, which turned to shock as a group surrounded the antler man and shoved him to the ground.

"We don't want your kind here!" One of the men shouted as he kicked the guy on the ground. Clark immediately ran to the group and through the guys off of him.

"Back off!" He ordered as the rest of his team came to his side. The opposing group, suddenly scared at the opposing threat immediately backed off and walked away.

"You alright?" Clark asked as he helped the man up.

"I'm fine, you get used to it after a while. Thanks for the help," he replied.

"This is a normal thing?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"It's getting better but there will always be people who think they're superior then others. If there's any way I can repay you guys feel free to ask."

"Not that's really not necessary," Clark insisted. "Although, could you please point us to the nearest library.

Ozpin stood in the forest where Oliver and his team had landed, Glynda Goodwitch by his side. There were obvious signs of a Grim attack and it was obvious that whoever it had fought had won. Then he noticed four sets of foot prints on the ground leading towards the city. He began to follow, wandering what he would find.

The team sat at a table in the library surrounded by piles of books. Arthur and Oliver flipped slowly through a book while Clark and Bart raced through them adding another to the pile every second.

"What've you found out?" Oliver requested.

"The planet we're on is called Remnant. The two species on it are Humans and Faunus. Faunus are like the man we met earlier, they possess physical animal traits. It goes on to say that they've been the victim of racism since the beginning of time. As for this world… it's made up of four kingdoms. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo and Vale."

"Which are we in?" Oliver asked.

"Vale," Bart replied as he finished another book. "That creature we fought in the forest was called a Grimm. Grimm are basically monsters drawn to feelings of negativity; such as envy, sadness, loneliness and hatred. They also have no soul so they can't use an aura," he revealed.

"And what exactly is an aura?" Oliver asked.

"Oh boy, you guys are in for a treat," Bart smiled as he and Clark continued to explain the world to them.

Professor Ozpin walked down the city streets. Unfortunately, he'd lost the trail once the group arrived in the city. Now he wandered the streets searching for any clues.

"Sir," Glynda called for him. Ozpin spun around as she walked up to him, scroll in hand. "A local shop owner claims he was robbed."

"By who?"

"A red blur." Glynda handed Ozpin her scroll, revealing security footage of a clothes store. The footage showed the clothes store as normal, a lady behind the counter and a couple in the far corner. For less than a second there was a red blip on the screen. Ozpin slowed down the footage and watched it frame by frame. In a single frame was a red streak.

"What do you suppose it was?" Glynda asked. "Someone activating their semblance?"

"It'd have to be a very powerful semblance."

"But what else could it be?"

The team stood on top of a building looking out onto the city.

"How are we going to get home?" Bart asked nervously. The team remained silent. They were all thinking it but none of them wanted to say it. Eventually Clark let out a long sigh.

"We can't. We're trapped here."

Author's Note:

And that's the end of the first chapter for my new Smallville RWBY crossover. There will probably be a time jump between this chapter and the next so I don't have to write about all them getting over the fact that they can't go home. The first few chapters will take place before the events of RWBY Vol 1 and focus on setting up the team in this new world. So yeah, leave your thoughts on the chapter, any ideas you have for future chapters and I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. United

A month had passed since the team were brought to Remnant and in that time things hadn't gone well for them. The realisation that they were trapped in another dimension and would never see their friends and family again had affected them all differently, none positively. Oliver had become a drunk. He'd spend his mornings hungover, pick pocketing people on the street. In the faternoons he he'd visit the same bar he did every day and get drunk all over again. Arthur had shut himself off from society, spending his days in an abandoned light house or the water. Bart had managed to get a job as a carrier, delivering packages around Remnant, it kept him busy, distracted. Finally, Clark had gotten a job helping a shop owner. Like the others he kept to himself, living in a small apartment in the shady part of town.

Clark reached his apartment door and unlocked it. He opened the door and walked into a pitch black room. He immediately tensed, sensing someone else in the room.

"Who are you?" he demanded, finding the man with his x-ray vision.

"More importantly," the man spoke up, switching on a lamp, "who are you?"

"This is my apartment, get out!" Clark demanded forcibly, standing over the man.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, Mr Kent. I'm the headmaster of Beacon and I have a history. You however, didn't seem to exist up until a month ago. Care to explain?"

"No."

"I could have the police here in minutes. So unless you want to answer these questions from a cell I suggest you talk." Clark, fed up with the intruder, grabbed Ozpin and forced him to stand up and lead him to the door.

"Good evening," Clark farewelled, slamming the door in his face. Clark immediately ran to his fire escape and climbed to the roof. This was bad, if that guy found him, he every well could have found the others. He had to warn them, as long as it wasn't too late. The other problem was that he had no idea where the others were. All except one.

Arthur raced through the water like a torpedo, a pod of dolphins swimming beside him. He reached his light house and climbed onto the bay. As he waved goodbye to the dolphins they sped back off into the ocean. He went to open the door to the light house when a voice called out to him.

"Arthur!"

"Go away Clark," Arthur replied, without turning around.

"I need to speak to the team," Clark explained.

"There is no team!" Arthur snapped, turning to face Clark.

"A man showed up at my apartment asking questions. If he found me he could find you and the others. We're in danger," He warned.

"Let him come," Arthur insisted. "I'm not afraid." Clark sighed in defeat.

"Do you know where Oliver and Bart are?"

"What do I look like a babysitter?" Arthur walked into the lighthouse and closed the door behind him. Clark was about to leave when Arthur called out to him. "Oliver spends his days at a bar called the Red Tie. I spent a couple days with him after we split up."

"Thanks," Clark replied before disappearing in a blur.

 **THE RED TIE**

"Another Junior," Oliver requested, holding up his empty glass.

"You sure that's wise," Junior, the bartender replied.

"What, you're not going to serve me?"

"Never said that." Junior handed him a full glass of scotch. "I see you in here almost every day. Where the hell you getting your money from?"

"I pick pocket people," Oliver replied with a smile.

"Right," Junior replied, pouring him another drink.

"Oliver." Oliver turned to find Clark standing behind him.

"Clark, your just in time for happy hour." Oliver held up his drink before slamming it down his throat.

"Oliver I need to talk to you, privately," he insisted.

"Kinda in the middle of something." Clark had had enough, first Professor Ozpin came to his apartment investigating him, then Arthur barely spoke to him and now he was dealing with a drunk Oliver. Clark grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the exit.

"What the hell?!" Oliver shouted as Clark let him go in a nearby alley.

"We're in trouble. A man came to my apartment, he knew I didn't have a history in this world, he could be coming after you."

"Let him come," Oliver slurred, nearly falling over. "What's he gonna do, arrest me, kill me? It doesn't matter, what do we have to live for?"

"You don't mean that."

"Oh really?! Tell me Clark what is there. We'll never be able to see our friends or family again. We don't belong here. We might as well just kill ourselves." Clark looked at his friend in shock, he couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'm sorry," Clark mumbled. "We were a team and instead of sticking together we broke apart when we needed each other most. I wasn't there for you all and now Arthur's closed himself off from the rest of the world, you're a drunk and I don't even know where Bart is. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Oliver watched Clark, the seriousness of the situation breaking through his drunken state.

"You can't blame yourself for this. We should have been there for you just as much as you should have been there for us. In all honesty we're all to blame. Your right, we're trapped in some unknown world and what do we do? We split up. It's time to get the team back together." Oliver stuck out his hand and Clark shook it with a smile.

"It's good to have you back."

Arthur starred out into the ocean from the top of the lighthouse, day dreaming about his home. A knock at his door snapped him out of his trance.

"So you got the drunk, now what?" Arthur asked mockingly, opening the lighthouse door.

"Now we get you. Arthur, we should have been there for you, we should have been there for each other. We're sorry." Oliver explained.

"It's a little late for that isn't it," Arthur snapped angrily. "We're still trapped in this world or have you figured a way back home."

"No we,"

"Then get lost!"

"Listen!" Oliver slammed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur grabbed Oliver's hand and threw him into the wall of the lighthouse.

"You can't boss me around! You were our leader and what did you do? You left us and became a sad, pathetic drunk. You don't even deserve my attention!" He went to punch Oliver but as he drew back his arm he was stopped by Clark.

"Let go!" He ordered.

"Not until you calm down," Clark replied.

"Fine then." Arthur spun around and with his free hand punched Clark in the side of the head. Clark blocked another punch by Arthur before punching him through the lighthouse. Arthur dove at Clark and the two began to trade blows, smashing each other through the lighthouse. Oliver ran from the fight as the light house collapsed around them.

Clark and Arthur emerged from the debris, the fighting having stopped.

"I don't want to fight you!" Clark shouted. "I'm done."

"Good," Arthur replied and began walking away when Oliver stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I know I've made mistakes and I'm not trying to lead you. I'm trying to be your friend." Arthur's hands clenched into fists and he drew his hand back for a punch. Oliver closed his eyes and waited for the pain he deserved. But it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Arthur starring at him.

"You aren't worth my time." Oliver and Clark watched as he dove into the ocean and sped away.

"Well that... didn't go quite the way I had hoped," Clark thought aloud.

"Let's hope Bart will be easier to convince. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"None."

Bart Allen ran into what he liked to call his bachelor pad. In reality it was the roof of a building which consisted of a used couch, a T.V. and a cooler. Bart laid down on his couch and ripped open a packet of chips he stole earlier and began scoffing them down. And yes, he stole them, he was all alone in this unknown world and being a messenger didn't pay extremely well. The way he saw it no one was going to notice a bag of chips going missing every now and again.

"Quite the set up you have here," came a voice. Bart shot up and discovered Professor Ozpin walking towards him.

"What can I say, I'm an artist."

"And a thief," Ozpin added.

"Maybe. But more importantly who are you?"

"My names Professor Ozpin. I had a run in with one of your friend, Clark, earlier tonight," he explained, noticing Bart's look of interest.

"I don't have any friends," Bart replied solemnly.

"Is that so. Tell me Mr Allen, how do you get around? You have a job as a courier, yet you don't own a car. You don't even seem to own a bike."

"I have my ways. If you'll excuse me I gotta run."

"I can help," Ozpin claimed. "You and your friends don't seem to have a history here. Tell me what it is you've done and I can help you get a new life."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bart replied as he walked closer to the edge of the building.

"Try me," he dared.

"Maybe another time. Smell you later," Bart smiled as he jumped off of the building.

Ozpin raced to the side just in time to see a red blur race away in the distance.

 **THE RED TIE**

"Your back, thought something might have happened to you after that guy took you away." Oliver smiled at the bartender.

"I need information on someone."

"And who would that be?"

"Professor Ozpin." Junior was about to answer when his eyes went wide. Oliver turned to see a man with red hair and a bowler hat walking towards them.

The bowler hat man walked to the other end of the bar and Junior went to go talk to him. Oliver watched from his seat, unable to hear the conversation over the thumping music. After a few minutes the two ended their conversation and the bowler hat man headed out. As he left a blonde haired girl walked in passing him on the way out.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice, oh and one of those little umbrellas," she requested.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" Junior questioned.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she asked. Oliver let out a small laugh.

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?"

"Heh, yes Junior I've got several. But instead of sweet heart you can just call me sir." She grabbed Junior's shirt and threw him over the bar. Holding up her scroll she showed Junior and image of a girl. "People say you know everything, tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I would suggest letting him go now," Oliver recommended placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked around and noticed the crowd of goons surrounding her. With a flick of her wrist the girl's bracelets turned into gauntlets. She spun around, letting go of Junior and fired her gauntlets at Oliver.

Oliver dove to the ground, dodging the girl's attacks.

'That's right, everyone has weapons here,' Oliver thought to himself. 'This world is crazy.' Oliver looked up to see the girl attacking Juniors goons, taking dozens of guards out at a time.

'Who the hell is this chick?' he wandered. Watching her take down yet another group of guards Oliver decided he should get involved. He ran up to her and punched her unexpectantly in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." She looked to him, her eyes burning fiery red. She launched herself at Oliver and the two began to fight. As they fought Oliver realised how rusty his skills had gotten in the last month. Eventually the girl swept his legs out from under him and shot at him. Oliver was sent flying through the air, eventually stopping by crashing into the bar.

"Your gonna pay for this!" Junior called out. From the other side of the room he fired a rocket launcher at her. Yang rolled out of the way dodging his attacks. Junior jumped at her, the rocket launcher turning into a baton.

"The bazooka turns into a baton, of course," Oliver mumbled to himself from the bar, clutching his side in pain. Suddenly, sharp pain rushed through him and green light surrounded his body. He starred at his hands in fascination as his whole body glowed. Eventually the light faded away, leaving Oliver fully healed and in wander. He looked up over the bar just in time to see Yang knock out Junior.

"Oh, by the way, the names Yang," she teased the unconscious man before walking out of the bar.

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll, something he'd stolen from some unfortunate person on the streets.

"Clark," he spoke into the device. "Please tell me you had better luck then I did."

"Afraid not, I couldn't find Bart anywhere. What happened to you?"

"Oh you know, crazy chick destroyed a bar."

"Really?"

"Really."

"This world is crazy."

"I know right," Oliver agreed, remembering the glowing light around him. For a second he considered telling Clark about it but he felt fine now and they had more important things to take care of as of right now.

"Hang on, I might have something, I'll call back when I'm done checking it out." Clark hung up, ending the call.

On the other side of town Clark stood on top of a building looking onto a nearby rooftop. He noticed a strange set up on top of the roof. Reaching it in seconds Clark searched the roof. The set up consisted of a couch a cooler and a T.V. What confirmed it was Bart's place was the familiar red hoodie left on the couch.

"Where are you Bart?" he asked holding the hoodie in his hands.

"Try turning around," a voice suggested. Clark spun around to see Bart standing behind him. "It's not safe to be here," Bart suggested. "Come on." The two speedsters raced in blur across the city.

"Bart what's wrong, what happened?" Clark asked as they came to a stop.

"Some guy rocked up earlier asking questions. He knew my name and he knew you guys."

"What was his name?" Clark demanded.

"Ohpin, Oz, Ozpin," Bart recalled. "What?" Bart asked, noticing the look of shock on the aliens face.

"He came to my apartment asking questions."

"Shit."

"It's too dangerous for us to be apart, we're getting the team back together."

"Really?" Bart asked sceptically.

"Oliver's in."

"And what about Arthur?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We tried to get him but things didn't exactly go very well. Listen Bart, we're sorry, we're all sorry for not being there. We needed each other and we,"

"I'm gonna stop you right there stretch," Bart interrupted him. "I'm in."

"Really, just like that?"

"Yeah man, it'll be fun to have the whole team back together again. Besides, I need some friends, I was starting to get lonely." Clark smiled at the younger teen, he'd missed his compnay.

"If Ozpin came to your place why were you back there?" Clark asked.

"For this," he replied grabbing his red hoodie from Clarks hand and putting it on.

"So, where are we meeting Oliver?"

"The Red Tie. You know where that is?"

"I've run past it a couple of times. Wanna race?"

"You're on." Clark and Bart race through the city streets, laughing to each other as they ran, already things were starting to feel like they used to.

Clark and Bart met up with Oliver near the bar. They listened to Oliver's story about the girl, Yang, destroying the bar.

"You glowed green?" Bart asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Oliver replied. "And I was fully healed."

"This world is crazy!" Bart exclaimed.

"And it's not like we can talk to anyone about it," Clark reminded them.

"How are we going to get Arthur back on the team?" Bart asked. Clark and Oliver looked at the ground nervously.

"We tried, but if he doesn't want to be a part of the team we can't force him."

"Whatever happens, we have to be careful who knows what Ozpin will do if he finds us again or who else could be looking for us," Clark warned.

"Well whoever, comes for us better be ready, because they're going to have to deal with all of us, as a team," Bart announced.

The bell to a small dust shop rang signifying someone opening the door. The shop owner looked over the counter to discover Professor Ozpin walking towards him.

"Good evening sir, I was hoping you could tell me about your recent hire, Clark Kent."

Author's Note:

And there's chapter two, hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone thinks that some of the characters acted unusual it was intentional. I mean the team has been sent to another dimension with no way home. Its defiantly going to have had an drastic impact on them. Also, I need ideas for what the team's semblances should be so if you have any leave a review with your suggestions. Thanks.


	3. Backup

Another week had gone by since the team reunited and nothing much had happened. Clark and Bart couldn't go back to their previous jobs as Ozpin could potentially find them and they couldn't pay for an apartment as once again Ozpin could find them. It had mostly been cheap motel rooms, under fake names and paid for with the little cash they'd managed to save up during their time in Remnant. As the sun rose, appearing over the horizon Oliver stood on top of the motel roof they were staying at. He began punching the air, practicing his fighting skills, getting back into his old training habits. When he realised how sloppy he'd gotten during his fight with Yang he promised himself he'd get back to what he used to be. He'd also quit drinking, at least until he got back in shape.

They'd done research into Professor Ozpin and overall he seemed like a fairly decent guy. They couldn't blame him for asking questions about people who shouldn't exist. Although if he could just leave them alone that would be great.

Later that day, Clark, Bart and Oliver sat in a booth at a diner.

"What's our next move?" Oliver asked. "We can't just spend a couple of nights at a motel before moving to the next for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," Bart agreed. "Pretty soon we'll run out of motels. You're the leader you come up with the ideas," Bart joked as he scoffed down his pancakes.

"I'm not the leader anymore," Oliver insisted.

"We need new identities," Clark thought aloud.

"But where can we get them. Besides even if we did Ozpin already knows about us, he knows what you two look like, we can't just disappear," Oliver reminded them.

"No, but it'll be a start. That friend of yours, the one who owns the club, your recon he could get us some new identity's?" Clark asked. Oliver thought this over for a moment.

"Possibly, I'll swing by his club later today. As of right now I want to get out of here before that girl tares this whole place down." Bart and Clark followed his eye line and discovered a girl with short orange hair sitting in a booth. She was demanding pancakes and asking why they were taking so long, going so far as to stand on the table. Across from her sat a boy, with black hair and a pink stripe running through it, desperately trying to calm her down. The trio paid for their meals and headed out.

Arthur swam through the ocean. He had found a home with a family of dolphins and spent most of his time swimming with them. Since his fight with Clark he hadn't returned to the surface, didn't see any point. His face was unshaven and his hair was noticeably longer then when he'd arrived. As memories of his old life flooded into his mind he shot forward, trying to distract himself from past memories. He came to a rest about half a mile from the pod of dolphins. As he waited for them to catch up he realised they weren't anywhere insight. He began swimming back the way he came, looking for any clue of them. In the distant he noticed blood in the water. Horror came over him as a boat sped past overhead.

'They couldn't have.. They Didn't…" Arthur's shock and horror turned to rage and he rocketed after the boat.

On the boat a group of men celebrated their catch. Sure it was illegal but as long as you knew the right people there were ways around almost any law. A sudden force from below sent them off their feet.

"What the hell was that?" One of them asked holding a rail for support. From below Arthur used his hydrokinesis to rock the boat violently back and forth. He shot himself into the air and slammed down onto the deck of the boat. Immediately he saw the bodies of his dolphin friends.

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked as he aimed a gun at Arthur. Consumed by rage Arthur charged towards the man who fired at him. To angry to think straight, he let the rounds of dust hit him. He powered through the man attacks and grabbed him by the throat. Without hesitation he slammed him into the wall of the boat, creating a hole in the side. The other men attacked, firing their guns at him. As much as Arthur fought against them, their weapons were hurting him and he was in no mood to think clearly and fight sensibly. He kicked a man sending him flying. He spun around to be met with a gun in his face. The man fired it and Arthur fell to one knee.

"What the hell is this guy?" One of the men asked, reloading his gun.

"He's dead that's what," the other man responded, taking aim at Arthur.

"Do your worst," Arthur dared them as he stood back up. What Arthur didn't notice was the driver of the boat step out holding a bazooka. He aimed it at Arthur and fired. The blast smashed directly into Arthur's back and he was sent flying off of the ship, knocked unconscious from the attack. He hit the water hard and began to sink. Just as he fell below the water level he was caught in a fishing net and the men on the boat pulled him on board.

"I can't believe it!" One of them exclaimed. "This freaks still breathing." The men starred in wander at their latest catch.

 **THE RED TIE**

"So can you get them?" Oliver asked. Junior who was standing behind the bar at his club thought this over for a moment.

"Get back to work!" he shouted at his goons who were slacking off. He'd called in all his workers to clean up his bar after Yang attacked them.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I might know a guy. We're closed!" Oliver looked over his shoulder to see Clark and Bart walking in.

"There with me."

"These the guys who need the I.D.?" Oliver nodded in response.

"Guys this in Junior. Junior this is Clark and Bart," he introduced.

"So, what is it? Some criminal past your trying to get away from?"

"That's none of your business," Clark responded.

"Fine then, let's talk details."

Arthur woke in a warehouse, chained to a wall. He couldn't see much as the warehouse was in complete darkness. He fought against his constraints but couldn't break free. After about an hour the doors to the warehouse opened and four men walked in, switching the lights on as they did. Arthur immediately recognised them from the boat.

"The freaks awake!" One exclaimed.

"Great, finally we can have some fun," Another added.

"When I get out of here you are all going to pay for what you did to those dolphins," Arthur swore.

"Please, we've been doing this for months. No one's stopped us before and no one's going to stop us today." The group broke out into laughter as Arthur fought to breakout of his chains. The group grabbed some metal pipe from nearby pile and smiled menacingly at Arthur.

"Now the real fun begins," One whispered in his ear before swinging at him. As they swung they realised their pipes were beginning get bent in half.

"What the hell is this guy made of?" One man wandered aloud.

"It doesn't matter," another replied, tossing his pipe aside. "Whatever he is he can burn along with this place. Arthur watched helplessly as the men began to plant explosives around the warehouse. They laughed manically as they left Arthur to burn the explosives counting down. Arthur watched the timer go down, powerless to stop it. 5…4…3…2…1.

Clark, Bart and Oliver were walking down the street, carrying what little belongings they had, looking for a place to stay for the night when an explosion echoed throughout the city.

"What was that?" Bart asked.

"Explosion," Clark replied before running towards it. When he arrived he was shocked. The warehouse had exploded but had also set fire to the surrounding warehouses. Debris had also fallen trapping people inside. Clark raced inside and began freeing them, followed closely by Bart. Meanwhile, Oliver ran into a nearby alley. He unzipped his duffle bag revealing his Green Arrow gear. He hadn't put this on since they arrived, never seemed appropriate. Figuring this was as good a time as any he slapped it on and jumped into action.

"Go! Get Out!" Clark shouted as he lifted a pile of debris off of a man, surprised by how difficult the it was to pick it up.

"I can't, my legs broken!"

"I've got you!" A voice called out. Clark looked to discover Green Arrow running through the fire towards him. Green Arrow picked the man up and carried him over his shoulder, outside delivering him to safety. As he lowered the man to the ground he went to run back into the burning warehouse.

"Wait you can't go back in there!" The man exclaimed.

"Sure I can," Oliver smiled cockily. "I'm the Green Arrow." And with that Oliver ran back into the inferno without hesitation.

"I think that's everybody!" Oliver announced after delivering several others to safety. Clark gave one last glance around the warehouses to make sure. In the distance he noticed a body piled under mountains of debris.

"There's one more. You guys get out I'll go grab him." Clark raced off digging through the debris to get to the man while Green Arrow and Impulse escaped to a nearby roof.

Arthur reached the man and chucked the debris covering him aside.

"Arthur!" Clark exclaimed when he uncovered the body. He grabbed the unconscious hero and leapt into the air. Landing on the roof beside his friends the team rushed away.

Clark came to a stop near where the old light house used to be. Immediately he placed Arthur in the water, desperately hoping it would heal him. Much to Clark's surprise his entire body began to glow bright orange. After a few moments the glowing faded away leaving Clark with an unconscious Arthur and even more questions.

Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes to discover he was under water. He floated to the service and discovered he was where the lighthouse used to be. Noticing Clark and the others sitting on the shoreline he swam up to them.

"Arthur!" They cried seeing him. They raced over to him, relieved to discover their friend was alright.

"What happened to you?" Bart asked.

"I was in an explosion," Arthur mumbled. "How'd I…"

"We saved you," Oliver answered.

"When I brought you here your whole body glowed orange. You got any idea what that's about?" Clark asked. Arthur shook his head, surprised by how good he felt. In fact, he felt great. He looked over his friends and smiled.

"So, you really getting the team back together?"

"Yep," Bart replied. Arthur gave them a small smile. He'd been alone for long enough.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little back up."

Ozpin watched the police questioned witnesses from across the street. Multiple news vans had arrived and had people reporting on the incident. Witnesses claimed to have been saved by heroes who fearlessly ran into danger to save others. One of them, referred to himself as Green Arrow, wearing a green outfit and hood. Sipping on his coffee he took a look at the warehouses. How strange things had gotten in the last month. Four mysterious lightning bolts, people popping up with no record of ever existing, lighthouses collapsing with no prior sign of doing so and now warehouses exploding with apparent heroes saving people. And all before the school year started. Sometimes even Ozpin thought to himself, 'This world is crazy.'

Author's Note:

Finally, the team is all back together again. How will they react to their sudden hero status and how will they get on in this world? Whatever happens at least they'll have each other.


	4. Trapped

" _The vigilantes saved a dozen people trapped in the surrounding warehouses. Although the cause of the explosion is still unknown people have claimed it to be a terrorist attack by the White Fang. Since their first appearance the mysterious heroes have been spotted saving people throughout the city, leaving us all wandering, who are Vales new heroes?"_

The team watched the news report from outside an electronics store.

"Remember when we were trying to lay low," Arthur recalled.

"Hey we're not the ones who needed to be rescued from an explosion," Bart replied.

"And what about all the other saves?" Arthur retorted.

"It's the right thing to do." Clark stated. "We've been afraid of this world for too long."

"Clark's right," Oliver agreed. "We may be stuck here but it doesn't mean we can't stop doing what we do best."

 **BEACON ACADEMY**

Ozpin watched the news report about the team of mysterious heroes.

"Who are they?" Glynda wandered as she paced around his office. "Are they Huntsmen. If so why are they wearing masks?"

"If we want answers," he paused to take a sip of his coffee. "All we have to do is ask."

 **THE RED TIE**

Later that night the team sat at the bar talking to Junior.

"I spoke to a guy who knows a guy and he says he can get you all new identities." Junior explained. "Trouble is they aint cheap. More then what I think you lot could afford."

"So we're back to square one!" Bart exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"We need jobs," Clark thought aloud.

"But the jobs you had before were hard enough to get without any i.d. Now we have to look for more." Oliver reminded them.

"I could help with that," Junior chimed in, drawing the team's attention. "The club could use with a bit of security. More than the usual lot. I could hire you three as security." He pointed at Oliver, Clark and Arthur. "Not you," he looked to Bart. "Sorry bud, but you just don't come across as intimidating."

The team looked at each other and after having a quick conversation amongst themselves they agreed to work for Junior. They needed new identities and if this was what they had to do to earn some money then so be it. Oliver's scroll began to buzz from his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message.

"We have to go," he announced, putting the phone back into his pocket. The team thanked Junior and headed out.

"What is it?" Clark asked as they exited the building.

"Hostages are being held in a construction site. Not too far from here. Suit up."

The team stood on the building across from the construction site, Clark concentrated and activated his X-ray vision.

"Three hostages, four guys surrounding them. Another three on the roof, three at the East entrance, two at the West. Another five patrolling the site. They're all armed," Clark reported.

"What's the plan?" Arthur asked. Oliver took a moment to think.

"I'll take the three on the roof, Arthur go in through the West. Clark take the East entrance, once its clear Bart, take out the patrol guards and tie them up for the cops. We'll meet up before taking out the guys around the hostages. Everyone good?"

The guards on the roof, stood in their positions, starting to get bored with this job. Suddenly, one of them was sent to the ground and wrapped in a net. One guard looked up just in time to see Green Arrow's boot before it smashed into his face. Oliver rolled off of the body and immediately began fighting. The Guards at the West entrance were surprised when hey felt a rumbling beneath them. They looked to each other in confusion just as a fountain of sewage erupted from the ground. The water surrounded them and they were sent crashing into a pile of building materials, knocking them unconscious. Arthur smiled at his handy work as he ran through.

"Aquaman in," he reported through his ear piece.

"Green Arrow in," Oliver reported moments afterwards.

"I'm in," Clark reported a few seconds later.

Thirty seconds later the team met up just outside the room where the hostages were being held.

"The goons are tied up and ready for the police," Bart reported, running up to them.

The team ran into the room, effortlessly taking out the surrounding guards, amazing the hostages at how well they worked together.

Oliver approached the blonde haired lady who was tied to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he freed and helped her up.

"Fine," she replied before kicking him in the chest and sending him on his ass. The others caught by surprise didn't notice the other hostages attack them. One of the former hostages was a large man with a thick white moustache. The other was a thin man with green hair and was surprisingly quick. The large man swung at Clark who ducked under the attack and replied with an uppercut. As the man went flying backwards, Arthur slammed him into the ground. The Green haired man fought Bart, who just managed to dodge all of his attacks. He went for a punch but the man ducked out of the way. He grabbed Bart's arm and flipped him over, knocking the wind out of him. The man The man grabbed a pair of high tech handcuffs and placed them on Bart. They were white and shaped like cones, except the ends were flat. They covered his hands all the way up to his forearms.

Oliver continued to fight the blonde lady as she viciously attacked him. Her leg swung up and just as she was about to kick him in the head he blocked it with his bow. He shoved her backwards and she back flipped in the air, landing gracefully on two feet. The women looked up just as Oliver fired an arrow at her. As the arrow flew she pulled out a riding crop and swung it through the air. The arrow glowed purple and turned a hundred and eighty degrees. It sped up as he raced towards Oliver and smashed into him, wrapping him in a bola. Oliver trapped by his own arrow fell to the ground. The women grabbed his arms and put the same kind of handcuffs on him that the other man did to Bart.

The large man with the moustache swung an axe at Clark. The alien dodged, the blade just barely missing him. Arthur jumped onto his back and put him in a sleeper hold. The man spun his weapon around and using the axe like shotgun, blasted Arthur off of him. As Arthur fell Clark ran up to the man but he too was blasted to the ground. The attackers put handcuffs on Arthur and Clark before kneeling the four heroes up next to each other.

"Well done gentlemen," came a voice as a man walked. The team looked in shocked as Professor Ozpin walked in front of them. "I must admit that was a very entertaining show." He looked to Clark and Bart. "Good to see you again Mr Kent, Mr Allen."

"Prof," Bart replied.

"What do you want?" Oliver demanded.

"It's simple, I want to know who you all are," he answered.

"Watch the news," Arthur retorted. Ozpin smiled at him.

"That leads me to my second question. Why do you go around fighting crime as a team of heroes? Surely it would be more beneficial if you joined a huntsman academy. Or perhaps you don't want to because you don't seem to exist before last month."

"You want the truth?" Oliver asked with a smile. "The truth is we're from another dimension. We were saving Bart and then we were brought here when we were zapped by lightning from a malfunctioning portal."

"What game are you playing at?" Glynda demanded as the team laughed.

"The lightning from the portal, was it blue?" Ozpin asked. The team immediately stopped laughing and looked up at him in seriousness whilst the other hunters looked at him in shock.

"How do you know that?" Clark asked.

"Because a month ago I saw four blue lightning bolts in the distance hitting a forest. When I got there I discovered four sets of footprints. You're telling the truth."

"You can't seriously be believing them?" Glynda asked in disbelief.

"And if we are telling the truth what are you going to do to us?" Oliver asked. "Take us to a lab and experiment on us?" Ozpin shook his head and smiled.

"I've seen the way you all fight and from the news I can see you all want to do good. I would like to offer you a spot at my school. There you can do more good than running around at night stopping minor crimes. Plus, I can set you up with identity's, ones that no one will ever question."

"Sir, are you sure this is wise?" Glynda asked, still unable to believe what was happening.

"Of course," he replied. "So what do you say?" The team looked at each other before nodding.

"We'd like to think it over," Oliver answered. "Privately," he requested.

"Very well," Ozpin allowed. "Take off their restraints."

"Don't worry about it," Bart replied as he began vibrating his hands. The handcuffs around him shook violently before falling to the ground in pieces. In a blur he untied Oliver and broke his handcuffs. Clark and Arthur, after a bit of effort, snapped their handcuffs in half and stood up. The team stood up, smiling at the look of shock on the Hunters faces. All except Ozpin who simply smiled.

"If you could escape this whole time then why didn't you?" Professor Port asked.

"We wanted to see what Ozpin was selling," Oliver replied.

"But how did you know he was here?" Dr Oobleck asked.

 **FLASHBACK**

As the team stood on the roof Clark scanned the building with his x-ray vision.

"Everyone good?" Oliver asked after discussing the plan.

"Wait a second," Clark stopped them, noticing a car just outside the site.

'Now why is that there?' Clark wandered. He x-rayed the car and discovered Ozpin sitting in it. Clark took a closer look at everyone in the building and discovered behind the hostages were crates with some high tech looking handcuffs and weapons, including one that looked like an axe/shotgun.

"Guys, it's a trap," he revealed.

"The hostages have some gear to stop us and Ozpins waiting in a car nearby.

"So we leave then," Bart suggested.

"We could or we could play our own game," Oliver replied coming up with a new plan.

"Boy Scout, can you give us a boost?" Oliver requested as the team jumped into action. It took Clark a second to realise what he meant but when he did he gave Oliver smile. Picking Oliver up he chucked him up into the air, right towards the roof of the construction site.

 **PRESENT**

"You can't expect us to share all our secrets," Oliver replied, causing Glynda to clench her fists in anger. The team left the site so they could talk privately.

"So, what are we going to do?" Oliver opened up the conversation.

"Can we trust him?" Arthur questioned.

"Maybe," Clark replied, "he seems pretty genuine about his offer."

"Still we have to be careful," Arthur advised. "Who knows what will happen if we just blindly follow people in this world."

"Don't forget that we're getting ID's from Junior," Bart reminded them.

"But who knows how good those are," Clark argued. "Ozpin seems like he could properly set us up in this world."

After discussing it for a while and thinking over their options the group finally came to a decision.

"You aren't seriously offering them a spot at Beacon?" Glynda questioned. "Or believing that they're from another dimension."

"I am and I do," Ozpin replied. "Besides, even if they're lying look at all the good they've done in the last week. I think they've earned a place at Beacon." The conversation was stopped as the team walked in.

"We talked over your offer," Clark spoke up, "and we accept."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The team is going to Beacon. How will they cope going back to school and how will the be treated by staff who know who they really are? I'm also still taking suggestions for what the teams semblances should be. Thanks.


	5. Orientation

Clark, Bart, Arthur and Oliver sat on the private airship Ozpin had sent for them, flying to Beacon Academy.

"You know what just occurred to me?" Oliver realised. "We don't actually know what we're going to be doing at Beacon." The group looked at each other as they realised none of them knew.

"Yeah, aren't we becoming Students," Bart replied.

"Whoa, I don't think I could deal with going back to school," Arthur groaned. "I thought we'd have some kind of staff job."

"Why would we have a staff job? None of us can teach," Bart argued.

"Yeah but aren't we a bit too old to be students," Oliver added.

"Your being awfully quiet," Bart remarked, noticing Clark starring down at his hands.

"Hmm, sorry," Clark looked up at them. "What are we talking about?"

"Come on man!" Oliver exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air jokingly. "It's your first day of school, stay focussed." As they landed out the front of Beacon, the team walked out of the ship and starred up at the school in amazement.

"Morning," Ozpin greeted the heroes as he approached them. Beside him stood Professor Goodwitch, eyeing the boys up suspiciously. Despite Ozpin's acceptance of these vigilantes she refused to trust them or their ridiculous story about being from another dimension.

"How was the flight? Not to bumpy I hope."

"It was fine," Clark replied. "Ozpin, this school is incredible."

"Thank you. But it would be nothing without the staff and students to fill it."

"Speaking of students. Can you settle and argument we've been having? What is it we'll be doing here?" Bart asked.

"Of course. Amongst other tasks your major roles will be completing assigned missions as well as assisting teachers with their classes," Ozpin revealed.

"Wait, you seriously want us to teach students?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"I have faith in you. But first there's some business we have to take care of."

Ozpin lead the team to his office, where he pulled out several files and handed them to each of the heroes. They opened them up to reveal files and documents proving their existence in this world.

The files explained that they'd met years ago at Beacon and became a team. Since then they've worked out in a small villages outside of the kingdoms.

"COBA?" Clark read aloud.

"Your team name," Ozpin explained. The team looked at each other with a smile. "And now for these," Ozpin spoke nodding towards a series of chests to the side. As they approached they realised each chest had their names on it. They found their chests and opened them. Inside they revealed a weapon Ozpin had bought for them all.

"Not that we don't appreciate these, but in case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly need weapons," Bart reminded the headmaster.

"No, **you** don't. However, Huntsmen do. In order to convince people you're real huntsmen you will need to carry these."

The team shared a look and gave a quick shrug before grabbing their new weapons.

Oliver obviously had a new bow and arrow. What excited him the most was the series of arrows with different coloured tips.

"The tips are made out of different types of dust," Ozpin explained, noticing Oliver stare at them.

Oliver picked up the bow and was immediately impressed with how well balanced it was. He took note of the blade at the front and gave it a few practice swings. He pressed a button on the side of the bow and it folded down into the size of a small suitcase.

Arthur smiled as he picked up a golden trident, however the handle was only a foot long. Noticing a buton on the side he pressed it. Immediately the handle shot out, turning into a full length trident.

"Oh, this is cool," He remarked.

Bart reached in and grabbed a pair of metal red straps that went across his wrists. Activating them two energy blades shot from them, reaching a foot out from his wrist. Switching to the second mode he was surprised and impressed when two small handgun shaped guns flew out of the straps and into his hands.

Finally, Clark grabbed a pair of red gauntlets.

"What are these?" He asked as he slid them on.

"Those are a pair of dual ranged shot gauntlets," Glynda explained. "When not in use they can be retracted into a bracelet form. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded."

"There is one more thing we need to discuss," Ozpin began. "Your auras."

"We don't have auras," Clark replied.

"That's not entirely true," Arthur stated.

"When both me and Oliver were seriously injured our bodies began to glow," He explained.

"That definitely sounds like aura. Although I can't understand why you should have it."

"Our theory was that our bodies are adjusting to the laws of this universe," Clark explained.

"So Mr Queen and Curry have unlocked their aura. That just leaves Mr Kent and Allen. If you would come over here Glynda and I would be happy to unlock them."

In a blur Bart raced in front of Glynda.

"Dibs with Glynda!" He exclaimed excitedly. Goodwitch rolled her eyes in annoyance before placing her hands on the speedster's head and unlocked his aura. As she did Bart's body glowed bright red.

"That was trippy," He mumbled as the new energy raced through his body.

The same thing happened to Clarke except he glowed a deep blue color.

"As you continue to use your aura it will become stronger and eventually you'll unlock your semblances."

"Right, semblances are…." Bart trailed off trying to recall what semblances were.

"They're the powers people get," Clark reminded him.

"Oh, cool."

"You will be supplied with all the equipment needed for classes as well as your night time activities," Ozpin explained.

After grabbing their new gear, the team were shown to their rooms. Seeing as they were staff members they were given a room each consisting of a bed, small dining area and a bathroom. So far it seemed as though joining Beacon had been a good idea.

Their first night at Beacon was rather simple. They were introduced to the other staff members and began to familiarize themselves with the school's layout.

The next day the team watched as multiple airships began to land and hundreds of students flooded out into the courtyard.

"I still can't believe we're teachers," Bart exclaimed in disbelief.

"Trust me, we're all surprised," Arthur replied.

"No seriously. We're trapped in another dimension with no way home and now we've become teachers. Am I the only one who finds that seriously messed up."

Sure they stopped crimes before but they weren't teachers. They barely knew anything about this world and it wouldn't take long for the students and staff to pick up on that.

The team watched as the students walked through Beacon. As the crowd flooded into the school's main hall Clark noticed a young girl in a red hood trip over a pile of luggage. He continued to watch as the owner of the luggage began to shout out her before the hooded girl sneezed and caused a massive explosion.

"Did you see that?" Bart cried.

"How could we miss it?" Oliver responded.

"Bart you see stuff like that all the time. How is that interesting to you?" Arthur wandered.

"Not from a girl sneezing! Am I seriously the only one who thinks that's crazy?" The rest of the team just shrugged in response before making their way to the main hall to listen to Ozpin's opening speech.

Later that night Clark laid in his bed, starring out of the window and up at the shattered moon that lit up the skies. He began to feel homesick, thinking about his friends and family. Hours went by and he still couldn't sleep. As the clock hit midnight there was a knock on his door. Curious as to who would be knocking on his door at this time of night he climbed out of bed and walked over to it. As he opened the door he smiled to see Bart standing in front of him.

"Couldn't sleep," He guessed.

"Nope," Bart confirmed. "You neither?"

"Nope."

"Wanna go for a run?"

"Love to."

Seconds later two blurs raced out of Beacon and into Vale. They ran for hours, exploring the town and enjoying each other's company. The two speedsters laughed and joked with each other as they ran momentarily forgetting that they were trapped in this world. Eventually they went back to bed, prepared for their first day as staff of Beacon.

As the first day of school began the team were placed in certain areas around the forest where they would be in charge of overseeing the student's safety. In the distance Clark watched as students were flung through the air heading straight for the heart for the forest.

As Yang searched the forest she came across a group of Ursa. Although she took a few of them out she quickly found herself being overrun by the onslaught of Grimm. As she attacked one another went to attack her from behind. Suddenly, the Grimm that was about to attack her was sent flying through the air. She turned around to face Clark, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Thanks, but I totally had that covered."

"Sure you did."

"Anyway I guess this makes us partners," Yang realized.

"Afraid not," Clark replied, much to Yang's shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm actually a teacher," He revealed.

"Really? I thought we were out here alone and couldn't rely on other huntsmen and huntresses to save us."

"Ozpin only said that to scare you. We're watching."

"Well in that case I guess I best keep moving. Not going to find a partner just standing here." She began to walk away, not entirely sure which direction to go. "Don't suppose you know which way the temple is?" When there was no response she turned around to face him but discovered he had vanished.

From the top of a cliff Oliver watched as a guy with blonde hair was pinned to a tree by a spear thrown by a woman with long red hair.

"Hi there," Came a voice from behind him. He spun around to discover a girl in a black dress and a red hood and another girl in a white dress.

"Hi," He greeted the two.

"I'm Ruby, this is Weiss," Ruby introduced them. "Are you looking for a partner?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm a teacher."

"Oh, that's cool."

"So what are you girls doing up here. Getting a better view of the forest?"

"Something like that," Ruby replied as a Nevermore flew overhead. "Ready?" she asked, turning to Weiss.

"This is idiotic," Was Weiss' reply. Ruby just starred at her blankly. "Yes, I'm ready!" Weiss snapped. To Oliver's amazement Ruby pulled out a device form her back that transformed into a giant scythe.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?" He cried.

"It's my scythe," Ruby replied, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Of, of course," Oliver replied, noticing the way the two girls were looking at him. Oliver watched curiously as Ruby began to fire her scythe at the flying Grimm. The Nevermore let out a cry of annoyance and began to fly down to them.

"You do see that thing coming our way?" Oliver pointed out, getting ready to run.

"That's the plan," Ruby replied with a smile. As the Nevermore swopped down at them they rolled out of the way before jumping onto its back. Hanging on as tight as they could the two ladies were sent up into the air. Oliver starred in shock.

'Right, because that's a normal thing to do here?' He thought to himself.

Jaune Arc lit a torch he'd just finished making and entered a deep dark cave, followed closely by his new partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

"I'm not sure this is it," Pyrrha voiced her thoughts as they walked deeper into the cave. Jaune let out a long sigh in response.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for five more feet?" Jaune let out a wail as he tripped over and fell to the ground. Unfortunately, as he fell he dropped the torch in a puddle, extinguishing it and plunging them into complete darkness.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha queried as Jaune picked himself up off the ground.

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No, it's warm." The duo continued to walk further and as they rounded a corner, they came across a bright object hanging in the air.

"That's the relic!" Jaune explained with excitement as he raced over to it and grabbed it. However, as he tried to pull it out of the air he was met with an opposite force keeping the object in place.

Suddenly the eyes to a giant monster lit up, and Jaune realized the terrible mistake he just made.

Pyrrha raced out of the cave just moments before it was smashed to pieces as a giant Death Stalker burst out of it.

"Pyrrha, it's not the relic! It's not!" Jaune wailed, still hanging onto the stinger of the beast.

Aiming her weapon at the Grimm she prepared to fire at it when a man fell out of the air and smashed a golden trident into its head. The monster let out a roar as it flung Jaune through the air. Pyrrha watched as the man jumped off of the Death Stalkers head and slashed at it with his trident.

'This guy must be mad, taking on a Death Stalker this big by himself,' She thought. The monster struck it stinger at Arthur and he blocked it with his trident. The force of the blow took Arthur to his knees. The beast was about to crush him with a pincer when a shield bounced off of it an into it's face. Arthur looked behind him just as a Pyrrha jumped into battle and began to fight.

The two fought the beast for a while, but made little progress in stopping it. The Death Stalker swung one of its pincers at Pyrrha and Arthur shoved her out of the way taking the full force of the attack. His body was sent flying through the air, crashing through several tress as it flew. With just herself left Pyrrha began to flee, as fast as she could, the giant scorpion hot on her heals.

"RUBY!" Weiss shrieked as they flew through the air on the back of the Nevermore. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"We're fine!" Ruby replied, yelling as loud as she could so that Weiss could only just hear her. "Stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way, in a very bad way!"

"Well why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested.

"What are you insane?" Weiss was barely able to get that sentence out when the form of Ruby Rose began to rapidly plummet to the ground.

Arthur picked himself up off the ground as he regained consciousness. Despite the pain he felt all over he knew there was still work to be done. The giant black bird in the sky shooting feathers from its wings was a clear sign of that. As he looked around he could see the clear path of destruction the giant scorpion had left behind. Thinking of the red haired girl Arthur immediately began to run after it.

"It's Aquaman," Arthur reported over his comm. "I need back up."

The two teams of students ran across an ancient stone bridge as the Nevermore flew overhead and the Death Stalker remained close behind them. They began fighting the two monsters, desperately trying to come up with a plan on how to stop them. Yang fought the Death Stalker and as it swung one of its giant pincers at it a red figure appeared in front of her taking the force of the attack. Surprisingly, the figure stood his ground, only being forced back a few feet. Yang looked at him in shock. It was the Huntsmen from earlier.

"You again! What are you doing here?"

"Just saving you… again," Clark replied teasingly.

"Please I had it,"

"Under control," Clark ended right before he rolled out of the way of the beats tail. The two jumped into the fight and began beating on the killer beast.

Ruby fired at the Nevermore but didn't seem to be having any effect on it. Suddenly an arrow flew passed her head and into the side of the killer bird. She followed the rope attached to the arrow and discovered the huntsmen her and Weiss had met earlier.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking a page out of your book," Oliver replied with a smile. The Never more took off into the sky and Oliver was sent up into the air. He climbed onto its back and bean slicing at it with the blade on the front of his bow. The Nevermore flipped upside down performing a barrel role causing Oliver to lose his grasp and fall down the canyon. Quickly firing an arrow, he sent another grappling hook arrow into he bridge and began to swing upwards. As he swung he noticed a young woman in black falling as well. As he swung past her he grabbed her hand and threw her into the air. Blake flipped through the air and landed next the Death Stalker where Clark and Yang continued to fight it.

With a sweep of its arm the Death Stalker sent the team backwards crashing into the others. As the group picked themselves up the Nevermore crashed into the bridge, smashing it to pieces. As the bridge began to collapse the tem ran for land, right where the Death Stalker waited for them. They came to a screeching holt. People at the back of the group began to fall into the canyon whilst the others at the front were about to be killed by the incredibly fast pincer of the Death Stalker.

On top of the nearby cliff Bart came to a stop, finishing the last of a hotdog. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw. Of course to him, everything was moving in slow motion. He let out a sad sigh as he remembered when everything could look frozen to him, when he was able to move that fast. Throwing the hotdog rapper aside, the speedster cracked his knuckles and ran into the fight. He ran down the side of the cliff and used the falling chunks of debris to jump across the gap. As he covered the gap he grabbed the falling students and threw them up into the air towards land. Throwing the last falling student out of harm's way he raced up to the remaining students. The Death Stalkers stinger raced towards the group and for the first time in a long time Bart realized he wasn't going to be fast enough. He shoved everyone aside, not caring about where they were headed. The only people left were Clark and himself. Bart tried to push his best friend out of the way but wasn't fast enough and the two speedsters were hit by the beasts tail.

For Clark the blow fully depleted his aura and despite the pain he still had his invulnerability to rely on. For Bart it had been the first hit he'd taken all day so despite the devastating strike he was able to push get right back up and keep fighting.

The group were all shocked as one second they were falling or being attacked and the next they were flying threw the air before crashing on the ground beside the Death Stalker.

"Bart you okay?" Oliver asked as he picked himself up.

"Peachy," Bart replied as he got up and ran over to his friend.

"We need a plan!" Jaune exclaimed. Oliver looked over the situation and yelled his orders through his comm.

"You think you guys can take care of the bird while we take care of that thing?" Oliver asked turning to the group.

"You mean the Nevermore?" Blake asked, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, the bird," Oliver replied before running at the scorpion.

Following Oliver's orders Bart grabbed his guns and began firing at the Death Stalker. Gaining its attention Bart lead it to the edge of the cliff where Oliver fired an explosive arrow into the ground causing the ground beneath it to slowly fall into the cliff. As the creature began to scurry backwards Clark run up to it punched it towards the cliff. The creature lost its balance and began to fall down the cliff. However, as it fell it dug it's pincer into the ground, stopping itself from falling. Arthur jumped into the air and with all his strength slashed his trident through the creature's stinger, breaking it off of its tail. The monster let out a wail as it fell to its death. The team shared a smile before looking up to see how the others were going. They were just in time to see Ruby run up the side of the cliff and rip it's head off. The heroes starred in shock for several moments.

"Kinda makes what we did seem a lot less impressive," Bart said aloud what they were all thinking.

As the team announcement ceremony went on Clark was pleased to see the group they fought with become teams. He could tell they would work well together. Well maybe not the white haired one, she could cause problems.

"So is teaching going to be this exciting every day?" Arthur wandered.

"God I hope not!" Oliver exclaimed. "Magic force field energy thing or not I am exhausted and will not be doing that anytime soon."

The group shared a laugh as the final team was announced. Clark looked at Opzin on the stage and thought about how crazy their lives had become, even for them in such a short period of time.

"If todays any indication then it's going to be an interesting semester."

 **Author's Note:**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I apologise for the long wait. I'm still looking for suggestions on the teams semblances so if you have any feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Thanks.


End file.
